User talk:Diexilius/Archive 2
Well... When it's completely random to someone who doesn't know you, then it's a problem. I wouldn't have blocked them if they hadn't had three warnings for other nonsense. Some people have no intentions other than to annoy (like me). Also, descendants of Vlad get a free pass. Jay Ten (talk) 15:35, November 27, 2016 (UTC) :Is that really what we sound like? Lmao. I really hope not, but I can relate. I'm in a Spanish speaking country, and my knowledge of their language is developing very slowly. Most of the time it sounds like gibberish. Also, that Behemoth song you linked me a while back is starting to grow on me. Are there any other bands like them you recommend? I have almost no knowledge of the black metal scene other than some basic Wikipedia articles and a documentary I found on YouTube. :Jay Ten (talk) 18:58, November 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, I've definitely seen your English improve. It's to the point of being better than most native speakers as far as I can tell. That's crazy that you learned it mostly from being on the internet. The hardest part of Spanish for me is that they have several different words for "the" and many other words, but they are used in specific instances (like "the man" is "el hombre" and "the woman" is "la mujer"). I find this a bit frustrating because it feels like three or four times the work sometimes. I'm also a bit old to be learning a new language. Thanks for giving me those band names. I really appreciate it. I have heard of some of them but had no idea which ones I should start with. I'll let you know my opinions after I do a good bit of listening. I find the genre very interesting. Some of the musicians are very bizarre characters. ::Jay Ten (talk) 20:12, November 28, 2016 (UTC) :::Lmao. Now that's what I call a music video. EXPLODE! :::Jay Ten (talk) 20:36, November 29, 2016 (UTC) RE: Story No prob. Wikia is a sneaky lady. MrDupin (talk) 20:25, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Response I'm fine, thanks for asking. I wouldn't worry too much 'bout it, those ideas have been lingering in my head since I was 10 and will most likely stay for good. I believe so but I didn't get what you meant by "is this related to the blog" part. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 13:28, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, it was related in a way. Wasted 3 hours and 30 minutes for few sentences that night. Though it's fine now. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 13:48, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Shakes Head... When will they learn? I don't think they realize all their nonsense is undone with the click of one button. Thanks for pointing it out. Anyway, you're damn right we need an automated system like that. A nice sarcastic robot that keeps us from wanting to put our head through a wall. Sounds like a great idea to me. Jay Ten (talk) 21:56, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Recent blog post I just took a glimpse at the comments G.M. left on Johnathan's talk page and cripes, you should have left a warning. I couldn't get through it because the fumes from the pretentiousness got to me, so you need to tell people they should wear a protective mask if they want to read through those comments. Raidra (talk) 16:44, November 30, 2016 (UTC) :Awesome! Raidra (talk) 16:57, November 30, 2016 (UTC) How did you become aware of that? Hey D, How did you even know that GM and I had a back and forth? I liked you comment thought, that was some funny shit. JohnathanNash (talk) 17:22, November 30, 2016 (UTC) I don't care if you ready any of the stuff I post on here. Everything can be read and that's fine with me. I do, however, hope that you found GM and my banter entertaining. It shows a lot about someone when they won't admin they're wrong. Even when someone provides proof, they have their head so far up their ass they cannot admit that they were wrong, and make shit up to prove how right they are. Anyway, I look forward to reading what you're going to write. I have a pretty good idea of some of the prompts that I'm going to add to the list tonight, so that'll be fun. Good luck, and you can stalk my page anytime you'd like. JohnathanNash (talk) 17:45, November 30, 2016 (UTC) RE: I'm not sure what you mean by literary translation. Like, how a crow's cowling is generally interpreted? MrDupin (talk) 18:03, December 1, 2016 (UTC) :I would personally write it as "kaw, kaw", or "crah, crah" (or maybe "krah, krah"). I believe most writers prefer the first one, but I could be wrong. MrDupin (talk) 18:40, December 1, 2016 (UTC) ::I was doing some talk page stalking and saw this. It's "caw". ::Jay Ten (talk) 19:12, December 1, 2016 (UTC) :::I was close enough. MrDupin (talk) 19:47, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Re: Well... that was interesting. That Metallica video was definitely out there. I really liked the Korn song with Corey Taylor (added it to my playlist). Thanks for the suggestion. Jay Ten (talk) 19:47, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Review Request Hey D, (Hope you don't mind me calling you that as well :P) Since I saw you were online, I was wondering if you have the time to give me some reviews on my latest stories posted in the workshop. I can understand if you don't. Either way, thanks in advance! RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 12:28, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Glad to hear that, once more. Thanks! RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 13:10, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Yes, absolutely. I appreciate it brother. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 15:22, December 2, 2016 (UTC) :I'd shit on his fatness if you know what I'm saying, semicolon closing parenthesis. If you do know what I'm saying, please let me know since I feel like I now have an aneurysm. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:59, December 2, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm looking for like-minded groups on the interwebz right now. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:06, December 2, 2016 (UTC) :::That is quite a sobering and disturbing thought, and to think that I have only personally created forty-eight of those sites (I don't know who made the "Shit on Cleric Fatness" wiki/'fandom'). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:13, December 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I'm not going to dig too deep into it. Oh... you accidentally dropped your "How to Create a Wiki" book. Lemme just pick it up for you. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:19, December 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Whaaaa-?! I guess "Fatshiting-Art and Way of Life" is probably more enlightening than "Eat, Pray, Fat-shit". EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:29, December 2, 2016 (UTC) How do I find out who is an admin? :Sorry for the late response, you see, I read your message and as I was reading it, I took a tumble. Thank God I had Life Alert to inform the paramedics of my predicament... EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:40, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I agree, D. And these guys are pretty lucky, too. They've come here after the downfall of the empy empire. (Seriously, there was like, a dry period when almost no new stories would go up on the site.) I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! 17:41, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Jeez, I keep forgetting I'm a relatively new user. Still, right now is a far cry from what it was before. Many a story on this site would have been deleted already (To name one, my own, Stonehenge would have been gone forever had the reign of terror still been here) (Sorry, empy, if you happen to read this) I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! '' 19:23, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Unfortuanetely, he's been able to mentally block me for a while now. All my messages are just blank black posts to him. Ah well, I guess that's what happens when you step down. I wonder if he's mentally deleting stories, too? ''I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! '' 21:07, December 3, 2016 (UTC) I always thought it was crushing people's spirits that he found... Er... Stimulating. Ah well. Everyone has their ways. I myself like mangos, as you could probably tell from my profile picture... ''I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! '' 21:42, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Subtlety Is Overrated I'm not really sure on that. I'm not sure if he has a reason for them not being linked. The best thing to do is message Humboldt about it. Just be careful not to message him on a full moon. Jay Ten (talk) 21:44, December 3, 2016 (UTC) :London is notorious for this problem. :Jay Ten (talk) 22:00, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Hey, hey, hey. Don't bring up what I did in the past... I'm different now. ''I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! '' 23:03, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Re: Lapse I enjoyed myself on Friday night in celebration of getting the Featured Author section. Now I'm just trying to get another story off the ground before the holiday. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:49, December 4, 2016 (UTC) :Everything I do involves alcohol. Jokes aside, best of luck with your writing. While the holidays are fast-approaching, I can always find a bit of time to review a story if wanted. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:10, December 4, 2016 (UTC) RE: Templates Thanks, buddy, but, while my stories all take place in the same county, and often involve the same characters, I like to think they each stand alone separately. I appreciate the gesture, though! Want to read a new story? Check out this one: http://alephi.com/2016/11/19/underground-fire/ Catch you later, HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 19:34, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Please Stop Jay Thanks for catching that. In my mind there's usually a "don't" in there as well. I'd like to know why they made that name and then vandalized another user's page. True internet genius. Jay Ten (talk) 22:17, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Wow Well, I'mma start calling you Big D after pointing that one out to me man. Goddamn, what a scumbag. I need to figure out the legal shit to take him to court, and see if it would really be wroth it. Thanks for pointing this out to me, and if I can get a lawsuit, I'll contact all the writers I know of to get them involved. Thanks again man. JohnathanNash (talk) 22:46, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Well, I'm glad to see that the morals of this community are much higher than those of some other scumbags. I'm going to need to find what the best part of this is going to be. Also, I'm going to look into what happens if someone doesn't pay if they are sued, because I don't know how much I would want to fuck this guy over. Anyway, I'll let you know when I get enough data to make a choice. JohnathanNash (talk) 23:42, December 4, 2016 (UTC) :What is this!? I am the Big D. I can't believe I was betrayed like this. I need this title, I have a tiny, erm, self esteem and the title is all I have. Hope you are happy now. MrDupin (talk) 23:53, December 4, 2016 (UTC) ::I will let it pass this time. Tread carefully though, I am watching you. One misstep and my self-esteem will flare up again. MrDupin (talk) 14:19, December 5, 2016 (UTC) :::Rools are Rewls. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:22, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Re:Mods Yeah, that was a position to help monitor the writer's showcase when we thought it was going to be more active. He can edit forum posts, delete replies, and can also delete comments I think. I'm very jealous of his name color. Jay Ten (talk) 14:41, December 8, 2016 (UTC) :Hey, ya weirdo. Raidra left me a pretty extensive list of black metal sub-genres on my talk page and thought you might wanna look at them. Although your creeper ways probably already brought you there. :Jay Ten (talk) 20:08, December 9, 2016 (UTC) ::I guess there's some argument over whether or not black metal is a style of music and vocals, or if the lyrics are just as relevant to the genre definition. From what I can gather the majority view is that Christian black metal is a contradictory sub-genre. Earth, Wind, and Fire you say? I'd be down for some Captain Planet metal (no metal in that video. It's mocking an old cartoon). I don't know enough about genres to even begin to argue about what is or isn't, but I know the kind of people you're talking about. I don't take things that seriously when it comes to music. If I like it, fuck it. I don't care about specifics. Hell, I don't even know the lead singers' names of most bands that I like. I only recently discovered who Corey Taylor is but have been listening to Slipknot for over a decade. I don't really know why I'm like that, but I've always been that way. Maybe it's my lack of respect for almost all rich and famous people, and I just don't care to know anything about them. I'll give those videos a look/listen. Thanks for linking them. ::Jay Ten (talk) 00:21, December 10, 2016 (UTC) :::Yeah, I would probably be more tolerant of them. Anyone that has had those kinds of issues has likely struggled with existence and the harsh reality of life, so they earn some respect on that front. My biggest problem is with accruing wealth beyond a certain point. I struggle with people having homes that are worth several times what the average person will make in a lifetime. Some people make several lifetime wages in only a few hours. Some celebrities will make several million dollars for a commercial that takes half a day to shoot. It's tough to see people driving half a million dollar cars when a few miles away a kid is likely going hungry. Even though most rich people give to charity, they obviously don't give as much as they could. Not saying that they're all bad people, but I think some of them are still struggling to see clearly. I don't necessarily dislike these people, because my belief in causal determinism/lack of free will really doesn't allow for it, but I do struggle with respecting them beyond the most basic respect I can muster. As for Slipknot's softer songs, I actually don't mind them when I'm in the mood, but that is less often. I like that they're willing to make those songs instead of acting like they're too badass or "metal" to go that direction. When I used to drink a lot, I listened to more soft stuff. :::Jay Ten (talk) 01:10, December 10, 2016 (UTC) Jay tells me you were the one who left me that great bottom poster. Thanks! It's too late to comment on it, but if you're interested, here's a blog I made a while back about creepy musical genres- http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Raidra/Creepy_Musical_Genres. Raidra (talk) 14:45, December 10, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you for that. Sometimes I wonder why some blogs take off and others don't. In any case, I agree. In describing my list, I noted, "I left off some terms, such as 'alt. funk-rock' and 'sleazy-listening', feeling they were nothing more than the inventions of record reviewers who want to act like the album they’re talking about is something completely new and different. I have put just about every sub-genre I’ve heard of, though, to prove I can split hairs just as much as anyone else." Sometimes I worry about whether some of these styles I've compiled so carefully are merely the creations of pranksters. Raidra (talk) 23:58, December 10, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, I totally agree that there are a lot of interesting famous people, and I can certainly see how knowing more about them can lead to better understanding of their work. It makes sense. I guess I usually find myself more interested in dead people for some reason. There's just something more tolerable about the dead, lol. Have a good one. ::Jay Ten (talk) 00:15, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Big Black Dix I knew me calling you Dix (phonetically Dicks) would benefit me some way. Whew, that was a close one. MrDupin (talk) 16:36, December 12, 2016 (UTC) RE: Trump rioters Hey, just noticed this question. Well, first off, I consider them protesters, not rioters, though things did get out of hand in Portland, with the fires and all. I like what Trevor Noah said on The Daily Show about it, protesting is like sex, if you want to go at it all night, that's fine, but when there's burning involved you should stop. Lol. But seriously, I had friends protesting in both San Francisco and Portland. People should voice their opinions. This election was weird as hell, first the FBI Clinton investigation release, which really gave Trump the electoral college edge, the fact that he lost the popular vote by 2.6 million votes, and now all the Russian meddling uncovered by CIA which he oddly denies. Who denies the CIA like that? To me Trump represents fascism of the worst sort. He was endorsed by the KKK. He threatens to jail his opponents. Did you hear how Megan Kelly was threatened, trolled, stalked and fucked with? And she's a Republican who works for Fox News! And now the parks services in D.C. won't give permits to protesters on inaugural day? The right to gather and protest is part of the very fabric of our democracy. Our rights are in danger. So, while I myself haven't taken to the streets, I support the protesters very much. I used to think Trump was a clown. A reality star who didn't even know Russia had invaded Crimea and misspells his tweets and spreads false news stories. Remember when he said The National Enquirer deserved a Pulitzer Prize for saying Ted Cruz's father helped assassinate JFK? Now I see him as an evil demagogue, power hungry to the extreme, who will say or do anything to keep his fascist rule of power. It's a scary fucking time. Of course this is my opinion. Why? What do you think? HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 18:04, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Re: Yeah I think so but I also think a bureaucrat is needed to change user rights and I haven't seen one on yet. I'm happy to wait though ChristianWallis (talk) 20:11, December 12, 2016 (UTC) :Careful, I knew you were going to read it so I included 'erotic trigger phrases' like: 'flesh(gait)', 'Heather sitting in my lap, playfully grinding against me', and 'I dropped the skin that had sloughed off and it hit the ground with a wet slap'. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:57, December 12, 2016 (UTC) ::Welp, "Erotic Warlock" was on my business card for a while until Ted Cruz sued me for identity theft. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:05, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Re: Nudity Blogs Hey the simple reason is that I've been very busy. I've had to do christmas shopping, shit loads of exams, work, and I've been doing some applications for volunteering (which has included a lot of research, CV writing etc.). Overall this has left me with not much time to read new works and review on the workshop but the good news is that I've wrapped up my exams and that leaves me with a lot of time to focus on reviews (about 20hrs a week). Right now though my focus is going to be on getting the collab back on its feet and reviewing Mike's Carbon River (which I promised to him fuckin' ages ago and am starting to feel guilty about) ChristianWallis (talk) 13:37, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Re: Narrations I actually forgot about those actually. Give it Everything was also reviewed so I'll add that too ChristianWallis (talk) 20:29, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Emp gets his own header for his stupid bullshit! My elaborate ruse has been revealed. It didn't take a genius to see that he was angling for another application a week ago and given his interaction with Raidra, Jay, Christian, and me, I figured that I'd start on it a bit early so I didn't overlook too much. Looks like I forgot to amend that part. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:16, December 15, 2016 (UTC) :Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it right there! Who said I was the smart one?! That's a bold-face lie I tell ya. Those other comments are right on the nose, but don't go putting lies in my mouth (insert innuendo here). :Jokes aside, if you're thinking of applying for rollback, here's my advice. Get some story edits under your belt (that means correcting typos, basic grammar (it's=it is, its=possession they're/their/there,punctuation, capitalization, etc.) Additionally I would suggest helping out on the writer's workshop as well (while it isn't essential, it does inspire a bit more confidence if you're active in the community other than joking in the comments of stories/blogs). The best piece of advice I can give is to make consistent edits (you don't need to get one hundred edits a day and then a lull because you're burnt out, instead try making 5-10 article edits/or a few reviews a day as being a fixture on the site is better than a whirling dervish of edits who appears/leaves randomly.) :Other than that, I would suggest messaging a for-reals admin when you're closer to making an app. and asking on things you can do to be a stronger candidate or if they feel you're a good fit for the rights. You can use his template on your user page to track your edits . Best of luck. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:42, December 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Never thought I'd be consider an old foagie with Cleric and SKEL still dottering around... The times, they are a-changing. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:10, December 15, 2016 (UTC) :::I noticed the nomination, thank you very much. As I'm going up against Jay ten and Creepy Thomas O., Fleshgait is going to have some serious competition. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:36, December 17, 2016 (UTC) ::::Truly it will be a clash of the gods (and Empy). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:47, December 17, 2016 (UTC) Baleeted I deleted it. MrDupin (talk) 21:51, December 17, 2016 (UTC) :I can't help it, every time I delete a story my little pecker wakes up with a fuss. MrDupin (talk) 21:57, December 17, 2016 (UTC) No Question I have no doubt that's your theme song. Pretty funny to me that Stone Sour decided to cover that. Sorry for the delay. I'm feeling rough. Hopefully I'll get my shit together this coming week. Have a good one. Jay Ten (talk) 01:30, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Re: Contests Thanks, I was planning on waiting a little bit, probably late January to early February. I have the rules all thought out and I'm working on a rating system right now, but otherwise, it's pretty much figured out. Rhyveee (talk) 18:20, December 20, 2016 (UTC) Re: Viled What self-promotion? I'm just a master of making The Unpalatable Made Palatable. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:15, December 20, 2016 (UTC) :Truly it is a dark day indeed when quickdraw McGraw is allowed near the admin-ing forums. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:40, December 21, 2016 (UTC) ::Cleric always has the right words. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:02, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Re: Yeah it seems like I did. I've been bed-ridden for a few days now and am not very lucid. Plus the user had messaged Derp about categories so that made me thing it was him who'd messaged me ChristianWallis (talk) 11:08, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I guess Dupin is more the BUTT (kill me) of your jokes, but there's no way I'd leave this wiki's pride and joy out of a welcome message. ''I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! ' 13:20, December 21, 2016 (UTC) :Forgot to include this in my original message, but I don't think that SonofRyan really qualifies as a troll to me. My reason? :Last night, when I was trolling the trollpasta wiki for shits and giggles, I noticed that a user, who's going to remain nameless, was going around blanking pages and typing in something along the lines of 'Page has been deleted for use of the word "ass". Undoing this edit will result in a ban. Thanks ;)'. Dinatimus, Godzillafan and I ended up having to undo about twenty edits, two of which included blanking our user pages and saying 'Follow Dalaskan, he is better than me.' instead. :You know what it said on his talk when we went to message him about vandalism? Just... the first thing anyone wrote on there, (which was him) was 'please leave nice messages. thanx. ;)' :*sighs* Sorry, that was a weird message. I'm not looking for sympathies. I just thought it was a... weird, yet almost funny story to share. :I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! '' 13:35, December 21, 2016 (UTC) ::Call you an idiot? Yes I did. I didn't think you could get in trouble for telling the truth. ::As for the... NSFW stuff, I don't know how to respond... other than that it sounds like something I'd love. :I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! ''' 13:44, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, when you said being a troll, I thought you meant just fucking around and being in general a dickish person, and not... that. Just trying to relate my opinion on the matter, sorry about that. Then again, if we assume being a troll means being a dick, I am 100% the trolliest troll you'll find. I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! '' 13:55, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Old blogs It gets worse. The same lowlife also posted a comment on a blog from nearly three years ago- http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:PrinceCreeper/Pastas_I_like. As you can see, his important comment, that he just had to make, was, "opinion recognised." Yeah. I'm tempted to reply, "Pointsgaming recognized." Raidra (talk) 14:06, December 21, 2016 (UTC) :If that's the case, maybe I was too harsh, and I'll give him another chance too. It just looks suspicious to me when someone suddenly makes a number of comments that are very short and don't have much substance. It also bugged me that he responded the way he did because he could have said something like, "Hey, man, that's rough." It's good to hear you're over that incident. :We'll see how it goes, since Mom has some health concerns, but we'll be meeting with my brother and his family on Saturday, and that's always a good time. I also have a special blog planned for Saturday night (about a very odd Christmas special). Thanks for asking, and I hope you have a good holiday season too! Raidra (talk) 15:08, December 21, 2016 (UTC) ::~laughs~ In any case, merry Christmas and thanks for the well-wishes! Cheers! Raidra (talk) 01:27, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Damper on holiday plans I have some unfortunate, but thankfully not devastating, news. Remember how I mentioned my mom having health concerns? Well, earlier today they removed half of Mom’s right big toe. Mom has had some health problems this year http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Raidra/Happy_Thanksgiving,_my_friends, so between that and other things, we're ready for this year to be over too. I’m ticked off at doctors at this point. However, we’re thankful because things went well, and we’re confident that her recovery will go well too. Things might not be going like we'd hoped, but however my family's celebrations go, we'll still be together for Christmas. I appreciate your concern and well-wishes, but I'll stay quiet about it because I know you have a reputation to keep. ;-) Raidra (talk) 01:22, December 23, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you, I appreciate that. There is one good thing about the timing- our relatives are off from work and school. If that's the case, I could help by leaving a message on your blog so people can wonder, "What was that about?" Oh, so it's the same as the flight attendant anthem https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/JetBlue_flight_attendant_incident http://www.cnn.com/2012/03/13/travel/flight-attendant-meltdown/ http://www.cosmopolitan.com/career/news/a56249/united-flight-attendant-emergency-slide-exit-drama/ (I can't blame them, what with all the jerks they have to put up with). Raidra (talk) 15:13, December 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Righto! I thought of some lines, so let's see how it goes! Raidra (talk) 01:11, December 24, 2016 (UTC) We interrupt your regularly scheduled Vlad Dracula stories for some good news- Mom came home from the hospital today! :-D I was going to tell you when I posted my blog, but I decided to wait until tomorrow morning to post it. Raidra (talk) 00:53, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Re: Minor Formatting Issue Haha, yeah that was definitely a technical issue. Looked like the whole story got formatted as a header which is pretty weird. Thanks for the heads up ChristianWallis (talk) 13:34, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Re: I actually did mean swatting as the verb. To swat/hit/smack (I swatted a fly), but thanks for looking over my story for errors. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:48, December 23, 2016 (UTC) :No problem, I actually had a chuckle when I realized that swatting has a different connotation as well. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:08, December 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah I did, unfortunately that advice is something that's better managed right out of the gate rather than 3-4 months later. I would likely take it into account with my next novel if I was going to go with the Amazon route again, but I don't think that way is quite as effective so I'll probably pursue another avenue. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:38, December 23, 2016 (UTC) HTML Taggies Thanks for your edit on my page, I totally butchered that shoulder blades word. By the way, html tags aren't like wiki coding, in the sense that they do not care about newlines while wiki code does. Even though it makes no difference, I reverted your tag edits because my inner programmer senses were tingling to keep it clean. Hope you didn't impale anyone last night. At least not in an illegal way. MrDupin (talk) 14:31, December 25, 2016 (UTC) :He actually gave me 7 inches, behind an abandoned warehouse. I put the 5 bucks to good use. MrDupin (talk) 14:55, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Yule Blog Mmm-hmm! We're all thankful. Bob Rivers had a funny song called "12 Pains Of Christmas" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h4NlR5KQLQ8, and number three was hangovers. Here's the blog- http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Raidra/The_Woops!_Christmas_episode (although admittedly "12 Pains Of Christmas" is funnier, so save that for last). Raidra (talk) 14:51, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Re: Salted I've already turned Lot's wife into a giant pillar of salt. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:56, December 28, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, the unused files were starting to get a bit out of hand. As for my choice in colors, pink is a very manly color (or so I'm told). Which is why I wear a lot of pink: pink sweaters, pink long-sleeved shirts, pink dresses- uh, I mean pink khakis. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:31, December 28, 2016 (UTC) RE: *Violent cough* Heeeeeeey *cough* *cough* thanks *coooough* ze anonymous cougher man :I'm just gonna leave it as it's not a story (although it is cringe-y). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:30, December 29, 2016 (UTC) I'll suck (up to) whoever I want! Listen, dicks. You can't tell me how I should or shouldn't go about attempting to keep my pathetic stories up on the site. I'm a strong, independent woman. You don't tell me what to do. ''I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! '' 18:44, December 30, 2016 (UTC) Re Humboldt's story Thanks :-) Arsenic16 (talk) 13:21, December 31, 2016 (UTC) :Skel already showed me the tribute, gotta say, true to its troll pasta nature, I can't code worth shit (which is reflected in SOMEGUY's nature). As for the M4R story, I'll try to get around to it later today. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:13, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Holiday update We had our belated Christmas get-together today. We went to my brother's house and everyone had a great time. Happy New Year! :-D Raidra (talk) 00:28, January 1, 2017 (UTC) :I was going to respond with a joke, but the website that was going to supply the punchline refused to load. It really is one of those years, isn't it? Well, I'm glad you had a good time aside from that loony! I'll have to check out that Hellsing thing. Here's to less of the bad kind of weirdo and more of the fun kind like us! Raidra (talk) 01:09, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Now it's apple juice...now it's beer! That is hilarious! "My marijuana patch... I mean, my carrot patch!" "I have green skin, pointy ears, and a turban! I must look like sooo many other people!" X-D Thanks for sharing! Raidra (talk) 15:58, January 4, 2017 (UTC) Damn right I beat you to it Hah. Now I am the third-fastest man alive. (I was on the fence about the delete/review template for some reason. I probably should have done delete, but screw it.) Thanks for showing empy the 'tribute', btw. I love it when I shit on someone and I get attention because of it. ''I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! ' 21:31, January 4, 2017 (UTC) :*Gasp* :Did you just assume my gender? :And yes, us horrible dick-joke makers do have to have SOME sense of community if we are to survive. Speaking of jokes, do you think that a dark humor contest would be an okay idea? (Just wondering) :I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! '' 21:45, January 4, 2017 (UTC) ::Ah yes. I remember when I was a young lad still learning the ways of this wiki and deleting my talk seemed like a good idea. Now I'm a slightly older lad and I'm trying to get as many talk messages as possible so I can archive those embarassing days away. Yeah, I was thinking about the contest for a little while, so I figured I may as well ask another avid dick-joke maker about it. Problem with the contest is that I might have to get an admin to create the blog instead of me. ''I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! ' 22:14, January 4, 2017 (UTC)